Professional tête à tête
by EnigmaticMemory
Summary: A private talk between two professional fighters.


**A/N: LadyRve, this is for you. I wanted to make a Nina and Lars fic a long time ago…but eh…complications came up. **

**So this is my first lemon fic. This isn't romance, by the way. Experimental pairing; Lars Alexandersson should be whored around more often. **

**And I just hope this won't be detected by the….you know….If ever it would and my account gets deleted…Well… **

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this oneshot. :P**

* * *

The spacious conference room was dark yet there was a mixed tint of bluish colors glowing eerily in the small part of the room and reflected on the dark frosted glass surface of the long conference table. Lars Alexandersson stood in front of the gigantic LCD screen, brooding.

"Meeting was already adjourned an hour ago." said a female voice.

Lars looked around and saw the Irish assassin, Nina Williams. She was leaning against the large tinted glass doors with her arms folded across her chest.

"I wanted to review the objectives more thoroughly," he said bluntly.

"You're not confident about fighting there?" jeered Nina. She walked over to one of the high backed conference chairs and sat down with her legs crossed. "Here I was thinking you are in command of the Tekken Force's finest unit."

"It's in Bosnia." informed Lars with a scowl. "NATO forces have worked to organize a successful peace talk in that country for years. The CEO seems not to have thought this mission over."

"That meeting earlier was to prep us for this mission," said Nina. "Jin's wants this to be done soon."

Lars scowl deepened and his eyes roamed the LCD screen; he glided his hand across the screen and expanded one of the files for a clearer view. It depicted a mass grave and an article about ethnic rivalry. Nina looked at it without so much regard.

"The tension between Bosnia and Herzegovina was always stretched so thin ever since the dispersion of Yugoslavia. If Jin wants us to go there…there'd be nothing left for political and economic restoration." he said. "I don't think this mission would make things easier for NATO."

"Is that what you're worried about?" asked Nina. "The Mishima Zaibatsu CEO is your superior commander. _Our_ superior commander. It's your job to do what he tells you to, not some organization with an agenda. They're not the ones who're paying you."

"It's not the amount of cash I earn we're talking here," said Lars with a bite of ire. "We're talking about people's lives and their future."

"People die every day." she replied coldly. "We have our own lives and jobs to be worried about."

Lars spared a look at Nina, calculating then he said, "Don't you have anything to say about this recent mission?"

"The pay is good. That's what matters." she said with the usual frostiness in her voice.

Lars took a deep breath as he retreated into a pensive state. Nina regarded him as he continued to gaze into the screen, lost in his thoughts.

During the entire duration of their conversation, he neither flirted nor did his eyes roam her curves or her chest which she usually kept unbuttoned. He even asked for her opinions. They were in an equal level and he treated her as such. He was different from the other males who she had encountered and worked with. He was indeed a respectable individual; Nina leaned back on her seat and her eyes roved around Lars Alexandersson's frame…a product of the Tekken Force's grueling training regimen.

His stature stood straight. His long legs gave a towering figure that boosted the impression of his confidence and authority. His broad shoulders were rigid and strong, an indication of his control in any situation in a fight. His muscled arms gave a certain hint of his endurance and which were probably developed in prolonged durations of carrying deadweight firearms or injured comrades.

Tall, handsome, athletic and virile—

Something unexpectedly stirred in the deepest recesses of her mind. The particular need that she had thought had never existed…It turns out it had just lain dormant for years.

Nina stood up from the office chair, walked over to the large glass windows and contained her sudden restlessness by peering out into the city lights below. The hardest thing for her right now was to show herself completely naked with her consent to a man for the first time. She wore revealing clothes, showed off her shape and acted alluringly at certain points, but whenever a man would try to touch her, she would touch his heart—literally—the tips of her fingers pierced through the atrium of that beating heart.

But Nina was convinced that her body was entirely desirable. Her breasts were supple enough to be flaunted and used to tease. Her hips had the dangerous curves. She had much to offer. Apart from all that she was quite a normal woman, with the same desires as every other woman and this craving emerged so spontaneously, she will not be picking candidates at random; she was completely different from that whore of a sister of hers.

Nina stood there for the next two minutes before she finally made up her mind. Observing Lars' build enticed her not to ignore this sudden hunger.

She turned away from the window and walked up to Lars. He was still staring at the large LCD screen with the news articles, information sheets and maps; he was so absorbed with them that he did not notice Nina removing her black coat. She threw it on the conference table and then started unfastening the last button on her white blouse thus revealing a healthy amount of cleavage and her flat stomach. The sound of the small plastic button in contact with the glass broke him out of his revere and looked at Nina.

"What are you doing?" asked Lars, looking slightly alarmed and angry at the sight that greeted him. His eyes raked her entire body up and down, but they had not strayed too long on her cleavage; he glared at her straight in the eyes. This amused Nina and she took a step closer to Lars, but he backed away. "Nina…I don't think this is a good idea. We have to work together."

"You already know the answer." Nina retorted casually. "And I won't have any problem working with you, but I will have a hell of a problem with you if you kick me out."

"But we hardly know one another." replied Lars. "I think that you should be doing this with someone you're really intimate with."

Nina laughed; an abrupt laugh that sounded almost like a cough. So gallantry still does exist amongst men…or maybe Lars is just an isolated case. Either way, he was indeed a fine choice.

"We're talking about sex, not love." she said, "I don't give a damn if you've been with a hundred women as long as you're going to give me what I need right now." Then she added in a purr, "What's wrong? I'm not sexy enough for you?"

Lars looked apprehensive; he looked like he was thinking of something clever to say. He seemed hesitant for thirty seconds and looked like he was going to leave. Nina stood in front of Lars, waiting; when he did not move, this prompted her to move closer to him and reached out. But he took another step back away from her hands.

"We shouldn't do this." he said firmly. "This isn't right. This will really jeopardize our colleagueship."

"It's after office hours," reminded Nina in a rather sultry voice. "So technically at this time we're not working together. I don't want to discuss our work. I don't want to discuss sociology either. I want to have sex."

"Just like that?" asked Lars in disbelief.

"Yes. Why not? You're a grown man—you know exactly what to do."

Lars was once again silent for a few moments before speaking. "I don't have any condoms with me."

"Screw it," said Nina, sliding her short black pencil skirt down her legs. "Don't moan too loud or else someone will hear us."

Lars blinked. Nina's reply wasn't what he had expected. He was still confused of what to do when Nina moved closer again and started fumbling with his uniform. But Lars suddenly held her wrists.

"Hang on," he said, looking around the conference room, apparently trying to look for a more private spot.

"There are no cameras here," reassured Nina.

Before Lars could say another word, she finally unbuckled his belt, zipped opened his jacket and put her lips against the base of his neck. Nina licked his collarbone with the tip of her tongue, ran it up to his chin and as she did so her right hand went downwards, finding his bulge while her left was shoving Lars' jacket up to his shoulders to expose more of his toned pectorals and abdominals.

She then started sucking the side of his neck and both her hands were down in his pants; she grasped his shaft and started jerking it back and forth. Nina continued her ministrations while running her tongue up to Lars' left earlobe and flicking it before putting her mouth close to his just to tease. She felt the hot moist breath on her lips as he groaned and felt him go hard in her hand. Nina bit Lars' lower lip gently and pulled at it with her teeth.

Lars reached down between Nina's legs, cupped his fingers against her pubis and slowly increased the pressure; his hand pushed her black panties aside, finding her skin and stroked her outer labia. Nina closed her eyes and bit her lip as the sensation of pleasure snaking its way up her spine and throughout her body. He fingered her clit gently and it made her squirm. Lars' fingers shifted faster and harder pressing in on Nina's core, intensifying the carnal bliss that invaded her body and thus making her knees shake.

Nina placed her hand behind Lars' head coaxed him on his knees; she was about to look at him expectantly, yet he did not need further instructions. Lars slid her panties down her legs, lifted her left one over his shoulder and without further ado, his tongue was a wicked force that made Nina gasp and twitch. He held her hips in place with both hands as he swirled around and shifted with confidence. It was amazing; the aptitude that explored made her entire body tremble and ignite in delight. Nina raised her head with her mouth soundlessly wide open; Lars' ministrations rendered her incapable to express the pleasure that had permeated throughout her body as each comprehensible word were jammed in her esophagus, each struggling over the other which would be expressed first.

The vigor behind his tongue gradually intensified as Lars continued to lap and lick her labia; his tongue shifted harder and faster and dove inside her, teasing and probing the soft muscles and sending more tremors of sensation through Nina's entire body. She gasped and bit her lip as he nibbled on her clit, flicking, pressing and kneading it gently with his tongue making her fluids flow out from her hole more quickly. Nina's hips bent towards Lars' face and her hands found themselves at the back of his head, begging for more, wanting to achieve her climax quickly.

Nina felt the muscles around her pelvis contract; this prompted her to bite the sleeve of her shirt in order to muffle her scream as she came hard against Lars' mouth. Her whole body shuddered violently; she felt his hands grip her hips tighter in order to steady her. Nina gripped Lars' shoulders for support as she tried to descend from her sexual high while Lars removed Nina's leg from his shoulder and stood up; she leaned against him and in the corner of her eye with the dim light provided by the large LCD screen beside them, his face was flushed and his lips were drenched with her fluids.

When Nina's breathing finally became steady and her mind already recovered from that brief mental vacuum, she pressed her hands against his hard chest and tipped him down onto the conference table. He did not protest and reclined obediently; Nina smirked at the military man's compliance and decided he deserved a reward in kind.

She peeled down his pants to expose more of his groin; Nina saw how aroused he was. She then held his erection, licked it at its base and ran her tongue slowly up its length and up to ridge of his shaft. Nina tongued this ridge around to the underside slowly and in consequence increasing Lars' sensitivity. Sure enough, Lars gave a soft groan, winced and glanced at her. She looked into his eyes and saw a somewhat suppressed bliss.

Nina maintained her eye contact with Lars as she explored her tongue on him with slow wide strokes; she licked the length of his shaft several more times before directing her lips over to his tip, keeping her mouth taut and finally taking him in. He grunted, closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. Lars opened his eyes once again and saw that Nina was still observing his cheeks grew steadily redder. Her hand and mouth moved up and down in unison on his shaft and her tongue swirled around the head every time she went up.

Nina's continued to move up and down on Lars' shaft while her mouth alternated from caressing and sucking; slowly she eased him all the way in until she felt his head on her throat. She still did not look away from his boyish face; Lars began to breathe faster and his hands balled into fists. She kept her movements consistent and firm and soon she felt the muscles of his shaft tighten and he was starting to lose control. Lars' hands gripped the edge of the glass table and with a loud groan came into her mouth. Nina took in his semen before easing his shaft which now lacked vitality, out of her mouth and stood up straight.

Beads of sweat were on Lars' forehead, his chest was heaving and his eyes were gazing unseeingly onto the ceiling. He was still trying to steady his breathing when Nina climbed onto the conference table, sat astride on his stomach and leaned forward. She gave him several teasing peck on his lips, stealing the air expelled from his lungs and letting him have a taste of his silent need and unexpressed craving. Nina propped her elbows to keep her face in level with Lars just so she can still continue to tease him as he calmed down.

When Nina heard the steadiness in Lars' breathing she sat erect, grasped the hem of her white shirt and began to pull the fabric slowly over her head and dropped it onto the carpeted floor; she did it so protractedly in order for him to see more what he was getting.

_Lie back and enjoy it_, she thought. Sure enough, even without glancing at his groin, Nina knew Lars was hard again.

Nina moved back several inches and Lars inhaled sharply; she lifted herself up slightly and grasped his shaft. It was heavy and harder than before and Nina thought she heard a desperate pant in Lars' breathing. Without any more thoughts, Nina slowly fed the head inside her. Lars clenched his teeth and slowly pushed up into her and she squeezed her eyes shut; his slow entry allowed Nina to feel his girth and her vaginal muscles clenching his shaft in response to its stiffness.

The invasive pleasure of his penile penetration shot throughout her body was incomparable to the oral one he indulged her earlier. Nina gripped Lars' shoulders while he gripped her hips. She started to grind menacingly against him, forcing his head up to her cervix. Lars' left hand relinquished its grip on her hips and found its way onto Nina's clitoris; it was engorged and throbbing. She would've swatted his hand away, but as his thumb flicked against her clit, it banished Nina's thoughts into the abyss of libido and she instantaneously lost control.

Nina felt every muscle in her body tightening as she continued to grind and gyrate against Lars; her guts wrap around and squeeze his shaft as she drove herself up and down all the way to his hilt. Soon the cantabile of slow heavy sighs gradually shifted to the rhythm of staccato. Sweat started to coat their skin and their body heat condensed the vapor that lingered on the glass surface of the conference table.

Wantonness was winning and control was losing; Lars and Nina were forgetting where they were and their moans increased in volume and started to echo in the blue-black tinted conference room. His hips begins to thrust wildly and Nina retaliated by pushing herself against him harder and faster than before, demanding to savor his entire length and girth.

They soon felt their muscles tense so tight that all movement was impossible. Their breath held arrested in their lungs that there are no more whimpers left. Nina's legs trembled and tried to entrap the sensual fantasy that Lars provided through the intrusion in her insides. Nina and Lars both squeezed their eyes shut, threw their heads back and cried out with all their air imprisoned in their lungs, not caring who heard.

Ever muscle in her body was throbbing from the shockwave of pleasure provided by her orgasm. Nina collapsed on Lars, their chests rising and falling down as her body quivered with tiny jolts of ecstasy's memory. The sound of deep panting and heavy breathing gradually faded only to be replaced by an eerie silence. Soon Nina's thoughts gradually return to the cognizant of where she and Lars just had sex.

"That's all?" asked Lars.

Nina nodded. "I think that's quite enough."

She sat erect, disengaged herself from him, put her feet on the floor and started picking up her clothes and dressing herself. Lars stood up, hitched his pants and boxers back up. When she fastened the last button on her shirt, Lars handed her office jacket and noticed he did not looked pleased at all.

It wouldn't hurt to ask him what was bothering him. Besides, it was she who initiated the contact that led to this fornication and he obliged to give her what she wanted and she did not need to give commands of what he should do. He knew exactly how to handle her and he handled her _very_ well.

"What's wrong? You didn't like it?" asked Nina, taking the jacket from him and putting it on.

"It felt good," admitted Lars. "Why me?"

Nina smirked, took a step closer to Lars and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Because you're the only one who is man enough not to flirt a while ago." Then she added with a rather malicious glint in her eyes, "Apart from that, you've got cute boyish looks."

"I see," was all Lars could reply. He did not look amused or flattered.

He was good without even trying; she reached her climax faster than she had expected and if she would really like it, she would've asked for another turn, but she already got what she wanted and that was enough.

"See you tomorrow then, pretty boy." said Nina, her smirk still present on her lips. She turned, walked to the large tinted glass doors and pushed them open; she spared a glance at him before exiting the room.

Lars simply nodded once, wiped a bead of sweat that rolled down his neck and turned his attention back to the LCD screen.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Mindless smut fic is mindless. Just like what I was like when I was writing this; I was so bored out of my skull so I then decided to write this during a lecture. The result was throwing these two blondies in a room and start making some lemon-ades._

_However, conundrums always crops up and thus the publication of this fic always gets moved. I cannot set an exact date on publishing and writing anyway. _

_If this sucked, I'm not surprised. Apart from the fact that I'm wallowing in an incredibly dull and objective environment, I have never written lemons and I am not confident in writing Nina. The plot sounds like porn, yeah? Heck, isn't that one of the meanings PWP stands for? _**Plot? What Plot? **_Or something of that sort…._

_It needed a few revisions since I had some classmates who kept on glancing on my laptop to see what I was writing. Uncomfortable. _

_Another thing why I wrote this one shot is due to the _Fifty Shades of Grey_ my female classmates are hyping over. I am very determined to write a better erotica. _

_Reviews and critiques are GLADLY accepted. And I hope that this won't look too suspicious...I hope that this won't get deleted...along with my account. _

_Thank you for reading and reviewing. _


End file.
